Sakura
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: Ini story terinsipirasi dari tugas bahasa indo saya :D


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku no Uzumaki**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, one shoot dll**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Summary :**

**Sakura hanyalah gadis panti asuhan, mencari artinya kehidupan.**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :D**

* * *

><p>Gelak tawa dan canda memenuhi seisi ruangan. Penuh keceriaan dan kebahagian.<p>

Tapi tak ada yang tau di balik semua itu, kami hanya anak-anak yang tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang. Anak-anak yang ditinggalkan atau dibuang.

Kadang aku merasa Tuhan itu tak adil pada kami, kenapa kami tak bisa di sayangi seperti anak lainnya, punya orang tua dan keluarga.

Tapi aku yakin akan mendapatkannya dan hanya pada Tuhan aku berdoa agar suatu saat aku dapat di adopsi.

Bunda Karin itulah nama suster yang mengasuhku dari bayi hingga sekarang.

Kata Bunda Karin aku cantik, tapi bagiku aku sungguh buruk rupa.

Dengan rambut merah muda yang tak biasa dan jidat yang lebar. Membuatku sering diejek teman-teman. Tak ada yang bisa ku banggakan, hanya otakku yang lumayan cerdas saja yang membuatku cukup dikenal teman-teman di panti asuhan.

"Sakura" itu nama yang di berikan Bunda Karin padaku. Kata bunda itu karena aku cantik seperti bunga Sakura. Bunga Sakura yang indah dengan kelopak merah mudanya dan selalu mekar di musim semi. Musim yang selalu dinanti-nanti setiap orang.

Pada Bunda Karin aku pernah berkata di bawah lautan bintang di atas sana dengan senyuman sang bulan.

"Bunda aku ingin punya ibu dan ayah. Ibu yang membangunkanku di kala sang surya mulai menampakan diri. Dan membelaiku sebelum ku terlelap dalam pangkuan beliau. Aku juga ingin memiliki ayah, yang selalu menanyakan keadaanku pada ibu, dan selalu bekerja demi kebahagiaanku. Kapan hal itu bisa kurasakan bunda ?" ucapku dengan nada berharap. Berharap akan hadirnya orang tua untukku.

Bunda Karin hanya tersenyum simpul sembari berkata. "Suatu saat nanti nak. Saat kau telah mengerti makna kehidupan dan tujuan darimu hidup." Jawabnya bijak. Dan hanya senyum tipis yang kuberi.

Pagi ini ketika sedang membersihan halaman, aku menemukan sebuah kertas. Bertulis sebuah puisi yang indah, entah dari mana asalnya. Puisi itu berbunyi :

.

Kehidupan

Bukan tentang seberapa hebat kita

Bukan tentang seberapa kaya kita

Ataupun seberapa sempurnanya fisik kita

Tapi kehidupan adalah

Tentang seberapa kita menghargai orang lain

Bagaimana kita bisa memaafkan

Dan bagaimana kita bisa tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan orang lain

Bersyukurlah pada apa yang kita dapatkan

Berbagilah kebahagiaan kepada sesama

Dan hiduplah dalam kesederhana

Kelak kau kan temukan makna kehidupan

.

Walaupun tak begitu bagus namun puisi itu telah menyadarkanku untuk selalu bersyukur.

"Siapakan pemilik puisi itu?" ucapku dalam hati. "Apakah ini jawaban dari kata-kata Bunda Karin semalam ?" kertas itu kulipat dan kuselipkan di kantong celana lusuhku.

* * *

><p>Hari minggu hari dimana kami boleh ke luar panti dan harus kembali sebelum waktu menunjukan pukul 7 di malam hari.<p>

Aku pun memulai hari dengan melangkah kan kaki menuju rumah Tuhan. Yup sebuah gereja kecil di pinggir kota, bersama sahabatku Yamanaka Ino.

Kami berjanji hari ini ke gereja bersama, sepulang dari gereja kami akan mengelilingi Tokyo.

Dia bukan gadis panti asuhan seperti diriku, dia mempunya orang tua lengkap, bahkan kakaknya Deidara sangat menyayanginya.

Kakiku melangkah demi selangkah, menikmati kakiku menyentuh lantai rumah Tuhan itu. Hingga langkah terakhirku tiba di depan patung Bunda Maria dan Yesus Kristus.

Aku pun mulai mengucap puji-pujian syukur dan meminta petunjuk atas perkataan Bunda Karin, serta puisi yang ku temukan kemarin.

Selesai berdoa aku dan Ino berpisah, karena Ino ada urusan mendesak dan terpaksa membatalkan janji jalan-jalan denganku. Ya, urusan dengan tunangannya, Sai.

* * *

><p>Kakiku melangkah selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan Gereja suci itu. Dengan tujuan tak tentu kakiku pun terus melangkah.<p>

Hingga memasuki pedesaan terpencil di sudut gelap dari kota Tokyo, dengan keadaan yang serba terbatas.

Rumah-rumahnya pun masih rumah tradisional Jepang, tanpa listrik, bahkan airpun masih menimba di sumur.

Hingga kakiku berhenti di depan rumah jauh dari kata sederhana. Kecil dan sempit. Namun terlihat rapi dan sederhana, terlihat seorang perempuan tua sedang terbaring lemah.

Aku pun mengetuk pintu dan setelah dipersilahkan kakiku pun melangkah menuju tempat perempuan itu tidur.

"Bu, permisi bolehkah saya duduk di samping ibu?" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut. Namun ia pun tersenyum sembari mengangguk lemah. Aku pun menemani ibu itu dan bertukar cerita.

Suaminya sudah lama meninggal, nama wanita itu Tsunade dan suaminya Jiraya. Ia tak memiliki anak seorang pun. Hidup dengan mengandalkan bantuan tetangga.

Sungguh miris, banyak orang yang memiliki anak malah menitipkannya di panti asuhan, layaknya diriku.

Atau orang bergelimang harta namun enggan berbagi dengan sesama. Namun di sudut kota ini aku menemukan sebuah kehidupan sederhana dan rela berbagi untuk sesama.

Mengharap memiliki seorang anak namun di sudut lain banyak orang yang menyia-nyiakan anak mereka.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Aku pun pamit pulang dan memberikan perempuan tua itu uang secukupnya untuk hidupnya.

Dan aku berjanji setiap hari minggu akan mendatanginya. Kini aku tau apa arti dari jawaban Bunda Karin dan puisi itu.

Dan di saat itu juga aku merasakan, rasanya memiliki ibu, walaupun sudah sangat tua dan sakit-sakitan tapi masih memiliki kasih sayang yang berlimpah untukku.

Dan mengajarkanku untuk memaafkan ibu kandung yang telah membuangku. Sebelum pulang aku mencium telapak kakinya karena aku percaya surga ada di telapak kaki seorang ibu.

Aku pun melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu dan berjanji akan kembali untuk membawa ibu itu tinggal di tempat yang lebih layak lagi .

Aku pun berjalan pulang dengan senyum mengembang di bibir. Hati ini sudah tak sabar lagi mengatakan 'Terima Kasih' pada bunda Karin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fyuuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini<strong>_

_**Maaf kalau ada typo dan sebagainya**_

_**Mohon reviewnya senpai :D**_


End file.
